istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Weaver
Weavers are a specialized craft school associated with the Outfitter, although the Gatherer and Tailor provide the skill necessary to join. Weavers use their knowledge of working with fabric and hide in the construction of housing and structures. Weavers are the single school that provides the skill set to produce and contribute specialized fabric bolts and hide-based tarps to various construction efforts. Information Join Requirements To join the school you must have a Spinning skill of 150 OR a Tailoring skill of 150. Trainers Level Progression | | |} Levelling Tips Levelling is best performed by constructing Fabric Spools and constructing/deconstructing Fabric Contruction Tapestries/Bolts. While trainer quests do give bonuses for coin, they are generally not as worthwhile due to the time taken to travel back to the Trainer to receive the reward. Fabric Isle is one of the best locations for levelling up to approximately level 60, as it has ample supplies of Kenaf, Flax and Cotton and close proximity to machines. There are also large numbers of Ironsilk and Steelsilk available, with the Fabric Isle community usually having a Journeyman and/or Expert clothworking shop near to the fields. Meadowhill also has an excellent source of Ironsilk, and Weavers are probably better off heading there as soon as they get up to the stage of being 2:1 for Ironsilk Spools. Task/Training Quests :Collection tasks require you to have the item collected in your inventory but do not require you to get the quest first. This means, for example, you can bring 200 iron ore to the trainer, get the quest, immediately do the turn in (Greet the trainer), get the quest again, do the turn in, and repeat twice more without moving from the trainer. :Craft tasks require you to make the items after you get the quest. The best way to do this is to bring a load of the raw material to a trainer next to a refining machine, get the quest, make the item, greet the trainer (turn in), get the quest, and so on until the material is used up. :Report tasks are delivery quests designed to show you where the Quartermasters are. Quests |?level=Level | mainlabel=Quest | format=table | default=No quests found. }} Levels 1-9 * Weaver Task: Collect 50 Animal Hide * Weaver Task: Collect 50 Unspun Flax * Weaver Task: Craft 1 Flax Construction Bolt * Weaver Task: Craft 1 Rough Hide Construction Tarp * Weaver Task: Craft 15 Flax Spools * Weaver Task: Craft 15 Hide Strip * Weaver Task: Report for Quartermaster Harringer * Weaver Task: Report for Quartermaster Nestlaven * Weaver Task: Report for Quartermaster Stonemeld * Weaver Task: Report for Quartermaster Weiss Levels 10-19 * Weaver Task: Craft 1 Flax Construction Tapestries * Weaver Task: Craft 1 Rough Leather Construction Tarp * Weaver Task: Craft 35 Flax Spools * Weaver Task: Craft 35 Hide Strip Formulas Basic Resource Formulas : s work in: :*Fabric :*Leather and Hide Container Formulas : s can use: :*Container Formulas Resource Formulas : s can use: :*Clothworking Preparation Formulas :*Fabric Construction Formulas :*Tanning Preparation Formulas‎ Category: Schools